Scars and Guilt
by stormei
Summary: It came out of nowhere. The striped body of the badger appeared at the apprentice den's entrance. In the corner was a small she-cat with a dark gray tom standing in front of her, baring his teeth at the badger. The look in the tom's eyes said,"If you want her you have to get through me." The badger took the challenge. Who won? For the WingClan Writing Challenge! R&R!


**Heeey~! I'm here for a WingClan Writing Challenge. :D I shall win and earn Grace te plushie! (Plushie donations are very welcome! *winkwink*) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own a lot of things but not Warriors. If I did HollyXFallen would already be a canon! :3**

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is the story of Tornface. A scarred cat with a fate she never deserved...<strong>_

**◕‿◕**

_Mutilated. That's me. I'm mutilated. Adorned with the scars that destroy my appearance, and with a face enough to scare a warrior, I don't know what to expect from my Clan._

_(Credit to Ashwyn of Mirkwood)_

**◕‿◕**

A small gray she-cat could be seen under the shade of the trees in the large forest. At first, everything seemed fine. A normal clan cat that was hunting or patrolling. Or perhaps this was a rogue or loner, seeking for safety.

But as you got closer, you could see something was wrong-_very wrong. _

The she-cat was walking alone.

She was sighing once in a while. Not a dramatic-Oh-leave-me-alone-sigh. A genuine one. One full of lost dreams and that sang of no hope.

Strange thing was, that cat was alone. Usually you'll at least hear some animals in the forest. After all_ it is_ the forest. Nope. Not here.

_Silence._

The even stranger thing is after the cat walks off, the noise return behind her. As if the critters were _scared of her._

Well-You might still think that she was a normal cat, going on a walk to clear her mind.

_ Think again._

She turns around. That shocks you. Her once beautiful face is covered with scars.

_Everywhere. Literally._

Her face-if it's even considered as one was dead. A _miracle_ she could even see. Scars adorned her face, criss-crossing. Under the scars, the fur were long gone.

_Gone. Ugly._

* * *

><p>Tornface let out a small sigh. She was alone<em>-again.<em>

_'Isn't this what it was always like, what it'll always be like?' _she thought.

Of course. She was ugly. _Worthless. _

_'After all, that's what everyone thinks.'_ she thought bitterly.

She saw-she saw it all.

_The flinches. _

_The pity. _

_And the whispers behind her back. _

"Maybe it would have been better if I died." Tornface wailed to the silent trees.

**◕‿◕**

[~FLASHBACK~]

_It came out of nowhere. _

_The striped body of the badger appeared at the apprentice den's entrance. In the corner was a small she-cat with a dark gray tom standing in front of her, baring his teeth at the badger._

_The look in the tom's eyes said,"If you want her you have to get through me." _

_The badger took the challenge. _

_A fight ensured. _

_Who won?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The enemy. _

_The apprentice was no match for a full grown badger. A well placed blow was all it took._

_The she-cat let out a wail,"Ashpaw!" _

_Guilt overtook her. It was her fault. She was too scared to move. Ashpaw died protecting her. She didn't resist when the badger lumbered up to her. _

_A smack and she flew. A slid through the rocky gorge and the rocks scarred her._

_Permanently. _

_As if to mock her. To remind her of her doing in her friend's death. _

_She was guilt ridden for days after the warriors found her, almost bleeding to death. Bluesong took care of her. She tried to undo the rock's mess. It couldn't be done. _

_"Streampaw [Tornface] will be scarred forever." the medicine cat meowed sadly. "At least she survived." _

_She was in shock, 'Why did StarClan take Ashpaw?' she thought._

**_Why?!_**

**◕‿◕**

[~TIME~SKIP~]

_"I, Snowstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Snowstar meowed._

_"Streampaw," Snowstar continued,"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

"_I do." Streampaw meowed, guilt stabbing her heart, she wasn't able to help Ashpaw. She let him die. _

_"I do." _

_ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment you will be known as **Tornface.** StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." the she-cat meowed, emotionless._

_Tornface let out a whimper, her senses dulled. 'Why does she have to remind me?' she wailed silently._

_"Tornface!" _

_"Tornface!"_

_"Tornface!" t__he clan cheered with a little enthusiasm._

**◕‿◕**

[PRESENT]

_"Tornface!" _

_"Tornface!"_

The she-cat shook her head, heart heavy.

_'Mutilated. That's me. I'm mutilated. Adorned with the scars that destroy my appearance, and with a face enough to scare a warrior, I don't know what to expect from my Clan.' _she thought.

"Tornface." she meowed to the silent forest. "Yes."

"I am Tornface."

_~May StarClan Light Your Path~_

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Sorry for the sucky battle scene. I suck at battles. :P Leave a review~! I'll accept constructive criticism! :3 *offers potatoes*<strong>

**Deal? M'kay! Thanks for reading! *huggles***

**Have a better day! **

**Note: See how I said better? Not good? That's cuz "Have a good day" seems to unrealistic if you're having a horrible day since some days wcan't be good no matter what.**

**Logic~**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JOIN WINGCLAN! The link's on my profile! If you do I'll-umm...give you cookies! :3 (::) (::) (::)**

**Thanks for reading again! Leave a review~!**


End file.
